Belonging
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Set in Order of the Phoenix. Kai has just joined the Order, thanks to her cousin Tonks. She wants to save the world, but more importantly she wants revenge on one specific person. Bellatrix Lestrange, her 'beloved' mother. Join Kai on her journey
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :DD This is my first (and probably only) attempt at creating a Harry Potter story. **

**First off, I don't own any character's but Kai. (I do own full rights to her so :p) **

**Secondly, please don't give me a flame, if you don't like my story don't read it, or comment. Thanks(:**

**Lastly, reviews are appriciated(:**

* * *

><p>A young woman, no older than twenty one was sitting on the couch, reading a copy of <em>Night World<em>. She had long black hair and her eyes were so dark, that their color was often confused with black.

"Kai! You better have your ass up!" Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody's grumpy voice called from her door.

"I am." Kai walked over to the door. She opened it, expecting to see Mad Eye standing alone, but was surprised when none other than Nymphadora Tonks with bright bubblegum colored hair was standing beside him.

"Let's get going." Alastor grumbled.

Kai grabbed a black coat from the coat rack and stepped out and shut her door. She pulled out her wand. It was roughly fourteen inches. It was made out of elm wood and had a phoenix feather in it.

"_Colloportus_." Kai muttered. There was a distinct 'click' sound as the door locked.

"Why bother? If any wizard wanted in there, they'd be able to get in there." Mad Eye said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.

"Because Mad Eye, if you haven't noticed; I don't live around wizards, all my neighbors are humans." Kai snapped.

"What neighbors? This place is deserted." Nymphadora said. It was true. Since Kai was of age she lived alone. She had bought an old manor that was located in the middle of the woods. Not many wizards knew where she lived and even less humans. There were only a hand full of wizards who knew where she lived, Mad Eye and Nymphadora were two of them.

"I like it this way, nobody bugging me." Kai said.

"Alright cut the chit chat girlies. We've got a meeting to attend." Mad Eye snapped impatiently.

"Don't call me 'girlie'." Kai muttered, but Kai apparated along with Mad Eye and Nymphadora.

* * *

><p>They landed outside of an apartment complex, to be more specific she was standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Now what?" Kai asked.<p>

Mad Eye banged his walking stick on the ground three times, then waited. The apartments started to shake, but the humans didn't seem seem to notice. Two windows appeared. There was a groan of metal as the iron gate fence appeared. Kai was impressed, it was certainly a good spot for them to hide the meeting place for The Order.

Mad Eye went first, then Nymphadora who was followed by Kai. Nymphadora's foot caught the corner of the umbrella stand, and she started to fall. Before she could hit the ground though, a pair of arms grabbed her.

"You might want to watch where you're going Nymphadora." A gruff voice said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks." She hissed, a reddish hue started to appear in her hair.

"Why? Isn't your favorite cousin allowed to call you by your first name?" the man came into sight. He had messy curly black hair and brown eyes. Kai couldn't help but notice how he needed to shave.

"Shut it Sirius." Tonks snapped.

"Easy cousin." Sirius turned his attention to Kai, "My my, you have grown up a lot."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Kai joked. Sirius laughed and embraced her in a hug.

"Let's go people! No time for mushy stuff now. You've got to meet the other members." Mad Eye snapped. Sirius gave his cousin a questioning look but she just shrugged. Mad Eye was always in a bad mood.

Kai followed the others into what she guessed was the dining room. It had a long rectangular table and chairs seated around it. There was a podium at the front of the table. They all took their seats, Kai sat between Tonks and Sirius. Standing at the head of the table, was none other than the great Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, now that we're all here. I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Kai Lestrange." He announced. Kai flinched, she hated her last name, but it wouldn't matter if she would have changed it or not. She looked too much like her mother. The room went silent. Kai could feel all eyes turned to her. Sirius nudged her and she stood up, "Uh, hi? I prefer that you not use my last name, for obvious reasons." She said shyly.

"Lestrange as is daughter of Bellatrix?" She heard someone ask. She knew the voice, it belonged to Arthur Weasly. He worked with Tonks in the Ministry, she had also attened Hogwarts with his second eldest son, Charlie. Kai, Carlie, and Tonks had been quite the mischievous group of kids.

"Yes. My mother is the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange." Kai said venom filling her words. She hated her mother with every fiber of her being.

"You see, our young Kai here has the most potential out of all of us. Why don't you tell them what you can do dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor." Kai said. She couldn't exactly say 'no'. She took a breath, "I'm an Animagus, like Sirius."

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, "Is that all you'd like to tell us?"

"Well, there's a twist. Unlike most Anaimagus, I can transform into any feline I can think of." Kai explained, quickly taking her seat. She never liked to be the center of attention.

"Excellent. I guess this meeting is over then. Kai? Can I have a moment of your time?" Dumbledore called.

"Of course Professor." Kai said. As soon as the others left, Dumbledore beckoned Kai closer. "I hope you didn't mind me putting you on the spot. I know how much you detest it."

_Yes. _"No problem at all." Kai lied.

"We're all friends here Kai, don't be so secluded or secretive, or we might have to kick you out." Dumbledore said.

Kai laughed nervously, not sure whether he was joking with her or not. "I won't Professor." Kai said.

"One more thing before you do, you don't have to address me as 'Professor. Dumbledore will do. After all, I am not your Headmaster anymore." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Prof- Sorry, it's a habit." Kai said before she exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Kai!" Molly Weasley's voice called. Kai smiled, Molly was like a true mother to her. Molly exited the kitchen and embraced Kai in a hug. Kai returned her hug and sat down at the table. "I haven't seen you in a while! Why haven't you come around?" Molly asked with mock sterness in her voice.<p>

"It's only been a few weeks and I've been working a lot." Molly laughed at Kai's face when she she said 'working'. Kai worked along side Tonks at the ministry. She and Tonks had been Mad-Eye's last students.

"Well I'm just glad you're here, would you like something to eat?" Molly asked. Kai nodded egarly. Molly walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of soup.

"So why have you decided to join The Order dear?" Molly asked.

Kai put placed her spoon in the bowl and turned to Molly, "Well, I wanna stop Voldemort." Molly flinched at his name. "The last thing the world needs right now is a psycotic, snake eyed, no nosed, bald weirdo running the world.

Molly laughed. She loved Kai as a second daughter. She could still remember the first time she met her...

**~Flashback~**

Molly was fussing around the kitchen, making sure everything was pefect. It was Charlie's forth year in Hogwarts and he was bringing a few friends home for Halloween. Molly wondered what they would be like, hopefully nice boys. Molly assumed that they were boys, she had recieved quite a few letters from the headmaster, telling her that he and his friends had pulled multiple pranks on other students.

Charlie had warned her of their family ties. He had told her 'Mom my friends' family have a little... history. I don't want you to freak out or anything, they're cool.' Molly scoffted, she couldn't possible think of a family that had bad enough roots that would cause her to 'freak out'.

The door bell rang, effectively pulling her out of her train of thought. "Come in!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Charlie's excited voice called as he ran over and hugged his mother. "Where are your friends?" Molly asked. "They're in the living room. Remember what I said mom?" Molly nodded.

Molly walked into the living room. Charlie smiled, "Mom, this is Tonks and Kai." Charlie said. Molly gasped when she see the girls, or well _girl_ in this case. She was about Charlie's hight with long black curly hair and deep brown eyes. Charlie's voice echoed in her head. _Bad family history._ This girl had to have been the daughter of Lestrange.

"Hello Mrs. Weasly." Kai and Tonks said in unison.

"Um.. Hello girls. Charlie here didn't tell me that you were girls. Or how _fimiliar_ you look." Molly's words were directed to Kai. Kai smiled sadly.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Kai said.

"_Mom_!" Charlie hissed.

"Don't worry 'bout it Charlie. I'm used to it by now, but she does have a right to know Char. Yes Mrs. Weasly, I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. But I hope you'll believe me when I say I haven't had contact with my mother since I was three and my cousin's, Tonks', Mother took me in and raised me as her own." Kai took a deep breath, waiting for Charlie's mother to scream at him for befriending her, throw her out of her house, or attack her herself like so many of the other's parents did.

Molly looked at the girl's features again. She was wrong when she compaired her to Bellatrix. Kai's eyes were warm and welcoming where as her mother's were cold and uninviting. Molly took a deep breath. There was no reason why she should punish her for her mother's actions. "Well, I think that what's past is past. It's a pleasure to meet you Kai." Molly said with a grin on her face.

**~End Flashback~**

"KAI!" Sirius's voice shouted from the other room.

Kai smiled, "It was nice seeing you Molly. Thanks again for the soup."

"No problem. You'll have to come around some time dear." Molly said.

Kai agreed and walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor. Sirius was sitting in the library. "Kai, you know most, if not all the members, but I want you to meet Remus Lupin." Sirius said. He moved aside to reveal a man about his age, with light brown hair. He looked like he took better care of himself than her cousin did.

"Hello Kai." Remus offered his hand.

Kai shook it, "Hello Remus." Kai could tell something was different about him but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Well, is was very nice meeting you Kai, but I believe that Molly's made some soup and no person on Earth can resist that woman's cooking." Remus said goodbye and left for the kitchen.

"So are you staying the night Cousin?" Sirius asked. Kai looked at the time, it was a little past midnight.

"Yea I guess." Kai said. Sirius directed her to her room. It was right between his and Tonk's. He left her at the door. Kai flopped down into bed and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai sighed as the rain started to fall. Even though it was her third week in the Order, Dumbledore had suggested that they have two on guard, so here she was on guard duty with Tonks. They were currently sitting on a roof. It was late at night, but that didn't mean that they didn't have to keep close watch on the Potter boy. Kai decided that if she didn't start a conversation with her beloved cousin soon, she'd die of boredom.

"So, what's going on with you and Remus?" Kai asked casually.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tonks snapped.

"Liar. You should know better than to lie to me Nymphie," Kai was the only one allowed to call Tonks that, unless the person wanted to die a slow and painful death, "I see the way that you look at him and he looks at you. Hell even Sirius has noticed."

"I'm not lying. I have no idea what you're talking about Kai." Tonks' persisted.

"Uh hun. Sure you don't." Kai decided that she'd drop the subject for now. She'd pester her cousin about her love life later.

The rain started to fall harder, successfully soaking the girls even more. "Gah, why do we have to do this in the damn rain?" Tonks complained.

"I have no idea. This sucks." Kai said. Before Tonks could agree, their guard duty replacements, Mad Eye and Kingsley appeared.

Mad Eye grumbled how they were relieved of duty and Kingsley raised an eyebrow when he seen the soaked girls. Kai and Tonks apparated to Twelve Grimmauld Place and ran inside. Tonks was muttering how she hated the rain, and Kai was silently cursing in her head about the weather, when she heard a loud thump. Nymphadora, being the klutz that she was, had tripped over the troll legged umbrella stand _again._ The curtains to Mrs. Black's portrait opened.

"FILTHY CLUMSY MUD-BLOOD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HALF-BLOODED FREAK! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! YOU'RE NOT WANTED!" The portrait screamed.

Kai turned her attention to it, "Shut. up." Kai growled. Mrs. Black stopped yelling at Nymphadora and turned her attention to Kai.

"You're a filthy freak, too. You don't deserve to be called a Black." She growled. Kai smirked, she wasn't going to let this picture get the best of her.

"Yea, well we came from your family. So guess what, you're blood's not all that clean either." Kai folded her arms and smirked at the picture. Sirius, who had joined them after he heard Mrs. Black's screams, was smiling. He had never heard someone talk to the portrait in that manner before.

"Yea, well your mother should have killed you while she had the chance." It was Mrs. Black's turn to smile, she knew she had hit a nerve. She waited for Kai to respond, but Kai didn't. She flashed her a overly cheerful smile, pulled out her wand, and caught the corner of the portrait on fire.

"What the? Hey! Knock it off you filthy mud-blood! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Mrs. Black screamed. Kai used her wand to keep the flame on the frame of the picture.

"Now listen to me, if I ever hear you say something that isn't _nice_ I swear, the last thing you will hear is me laughing while you burn. Do you understand me?" Kai said in a deathly calm voice. Tonks couldn't help but notice how she had looked exactly like Bellatrix, but even scarier; how much she sounded like her mother.

"Yes." The portrait replied. Kai removed the flames and covered the picture back up.

"Wow, Kai that was harsh." Tonks muttered.

"Bloody hell! If I knew that you could have done that, I would have had you over here years ago to silence that damn woman." Sirius patted Kai on the back. "I actually thought you were going to make her burn."

"I was." Kai replied before she walked into the kitchen.

"Kai dear! How nice it is to see you! Would you like something to eat?" Molly asked as she sat at the table.

"No thanks Molly, I'm fine. Just a little aggravated right now." Kai said as she flopped into the chair across from Molly.

"I heard. I have just the thing for you dear." Molly said as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass cup. She waved her wand over it and the glass began to fill with a dark brown liquid.

"Ah, you heard that?" Kai felt ashamed that Molly had heard what she said. Molly had been kind to her and she didn't deserve to hear her say those things to the portrait.

"Yes, and honestly she deserved it. Don't beat yourself up about it dear. What's past is past," She said referring to Mrs. Black's comment about her mother. Kai had told Molly her back-story when they first met. "Just focus on the future."

"You say that al the time Mum." Kai joked. She had always considered Mrs. Weasly like a mother. She took the glass from Molly and took a drink. It was hot chocolate.

"Kai, when's the last time we went shopping?" Molly asked with a grin. She really liked spending time with Kai and wondered how such a great girl could have came from a monster like Bellatrix.

"Um, I'd say about a week or so ago." Kai gave Molly the same grin, knowing what Molly was going to ask next. They planned their trip within a few minutes.

Tonks came in and sat beside Kai.

"Why are you guys wet?" Remus asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Because I wanted to go for a swim, so we jumped into a lake." Kai said sarcastically.

"Oh, well did you have a nice swim?" Remus said with a smirk.

"It was lovely. I think I might go again. Do you wanna come this time?" Kai shot back, her voice completely serious, but her eye shone with amusement.

"Nah, I'll pass." Remus shrugged.

Kai used her wand to dry herself off, and Tonks did the same. "Well, I think that I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Kai said as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kai was awakened by a door slamming. "What the hell?" Kai asked herself. She looked at the clock, it flashed 12:23. <em>What the hell is going on this early?<em> Kai thought. Being the paranoid person she was, she quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see what the problem was.

When Kai reached the first level of the apartment, she seen Remus standing alone in the hallway, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened?" Kai asked quickly, afraid that someone was trying to attack.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. What happened?" Kai asked again.

"Tonks went for a walk." Remus replied. He seemed exhausted.

"Why? It's almost three in the damn morning."

"I'm not going to say, it's not my place. I'm going to bed. Good night Kai." Remus pushed past Kai and walked up the steps.

Kai sighed before she decided to follow Tonks, she shouldn't be out alone and apparently Kai was sure that she needed someone to talk to. Kai grabbed her coat and went after Tonks.

Kai had followed Tonks into the park. Kai spotted Tonks on the edge of the lake. She was sitting on the grass, throwing pebbles into the glassy water. Kai walked over and sat down beside her.

"Wotcher." Tonks waved.

"What happened?" Kai asked wanting to get strait to the point.

"Remus and I kissed." Tonks explained. She never hesitated to tell Kai anything. They had grown up as sisters and trusted each other completely.

"So let me get this strait; you freak out and run out of the house, slam the door, and wake me up because he _kissed you_?"

"Yes, well no. After, he told me that we could never be together. He said he was 'too old, poor, and dangerous' for me to be with him. But he doesn't understand, I can protect myself, he's not too old, and money doesn't matter to me." Tonks explained.

"Ah. Well all I can say, is do what you do best. Don't give up. I know you'll be able to break his facade Nymphie. You always can." Kai put one arm over Tonks' shoulder.

"Thanks." Tonks muttered. Kai's words didn't make her feel better, but at least she tried. Kai never was good with dating advice.

"You're welcome, I think." Kai muttered as if reading her cousin's mind.

"Any time." Tonks grinned.

A high pitched laugh stopped both Tonks and Kai. The laugh sent a cold chill down their spines."No." Kai whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be good(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy so it's the third chapter(: **

**Okay, am I the only one who things the song 'I Can't Wait' by Runner Runner fits Remus and Tonks perfectly? I hope not... xDD**

* * *

><p>"No." Kai whispered to herself. She turned her attention to Tonks immediately after, "Go. Go get help, now!" Kai yelled at her cousin.<p>

"But-"

"NOW!" Kai screamed. Tonks flinched but apparated out of the park. Kai re-gained her cool and waited. Moments later, none other than the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

"Why mommy dearest, how _nice_ it is to see you." Kai sneered venom dripping from her words.

"Hello Kai." Bellatrix sneered back.

"What do you want?"

"Why, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Bellatrix asked innocently.

"No, but then again, I'm not speaking to my mother. I'm speaking to a bitch. There's a difference you know." Kai smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Why you filthy little-" Bellatrix pulled out her wand, "_Crucio!_"

Kai jumped out of the way, as a green mist flew towards her. "You'll have to be better than that Mommy. _Stupefy!_" Kai yelled.

Bellatrix deflected the spell. Kai growled.  
>"Aww, what's wrong? Your spells aren't working?" Bellatrix sneered and shot three hexes at Kai. Kai jumped out of the way, just in time for Bellatrix to shoot another spell at her. Kai wasn't quick enough to dodge this one though, it hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai woke up in a dark room. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over. She felt as if she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"About time you wake up _honey_." Bellatrix's voice called. The room lit up in a matter of seconds, making Kai's headache worse. Bellatrix was standing beside her. Kai could tell that she was in a prison cell, but she didn't know where.

"Where am I?" Kai croaked.

"Don't worry. You're safe. I'll take good care of you. _Crucio!_" Bellatrix said.

Kai's body felt as if it were burning from the inside out. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out. She wasn't going to give Bellatrix the pleasure of hearing her scream. The pain stopped almost as fast as it came.

"Who's in The Order?" Bellatrix asked.

"Go to hell." Kai spat.

"Tisk tisk tisk. I see you've got quite a mouth." Bellatrix raised her wand and Kai's body lifted off of the ground.

"Now tell me who's in The Order, and I'll make it quick." Bellatrix offered. Kai noticed that her arm's were still in her control. She swung at her mother. In mid swing, her nails turned into sharp claws. Kai grinned as her claws made contact with Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix dropped her wand and Kai fell to the ground.

"You little bitch. You'll pay for that!" Bellatrix screamed as she held the side of her face. When she removed her hand, Kai could see that she had landed four perfect scratches along the whole side of her face. Bellatrix raised her hand, and her wand floated to it.

"Now I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"I'm stuck down here with you, what else could be worse?" Kai snapped.

"_Locomotor._" Kai's body once again left the ground. As Bellatrix flicked her want to the left, Kai's body followed. There was a sickening crack as her left shoulder connected with the stone wall. Bellatrix just laughed. Kai's body floated back towards Bellatrix. She wasn't close enough to attack her mother again.

"Will you be a good girl and tell you mommy what she want's to know?"

Kai remained silent. Bellatrix flicked her wand upwards, and sure enough Kai's body followed. Her head hit the stone ceiling. Kai could feel the blood filling in her mouth.

Once again, Kai was turned towards her mother, "Well?" Bellatrix demanded.

Kai smiled and spat a mixture of blood and saliva at Bellatrix. It landed on he forehead and Kai smirked.

Bellatrix remained calm as she whipped it off. "Alright. You wanna play with the big girls, let's play." Bellatrix released her spell over Kai and she landed awkwardly on her right ankle. Bellatrix walked over to Kai, who was too weak to move, and knelt over her. She pulled out a black dagger. "You see this? This was crafted with dark magic. Any cuts made with this, will not heal by simple magic. So for instance if I do this-" Kai gasped in pain as Bellatrix dug the dagger into Kai's stomach, "It will take a lot of magic to fix it, and it'll scar as well."

Bellatrix stood and stomped on Kai's stomach, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Now, just tell me." Bellatrix urged.

"Fuck. You." Kai swore.

Bellatrix kicked Kai once more. Bellatrix smiled as another idea formed in her mind. She placed the Cruciatus curse on Kai once more, only this time with more force. Kai screamed, but she never begged. Kai faintly remembered a stinging pain on her right arm before she heard the shouts.

"Kai!"

"We're coming!" Many of them yelled. Kai smiled, she knew Tonks would find her.  
>"Surrender Bellatrix!" She heard Mad Eye's stern voice command.<p>

The last thing Kai heard before she subcummed to the darkness was her mother's laughter.

* * *

><p>Kai woke up with a jolt. "Woah! Calm down Kai." She heard a fimilar voice say. Kai turned to see Tonks sitting beside her bed, with a worried look on her face. Seeing the confusion in Kai's eyes, Tonks continued.<p>

"Relax Cuz. We're in Saint Mungo's." Tonks' voice said.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"You were kidnapped by Bellatrix remember?" Tonks asked, slightly worried that her cousin might have amnisea.

"Oh yea. Did you get her?"

"No, she apparated before we could get her. I'm sorry."

Kai tilted her head to the side, and immediately regreted it. Her head felt like it was going to split open. "How bad is it?" Kai asked refering to her injuries.

"Well... You hit your head pretty hard, they said you had a concussion. You ended up spraining your ankle and breaking your left shoulder, but the healers fixed them. You were also stabbed in the stomach, and I couldn't do anything about it. It just kept re-openeing every time I'd try to heal it. They had to make a specail potion just to close it. They said you'll be alright, just sore for a while." Tonks explained. "What happened?"

"Yea. Well, I'm not sure that you wanna know." Kai said. Tonks assured her that she did, so Kai told her what happened, using 'damn' in front of every word.

"I should have stayed..." Tonks whispered. Kai sighed, she knew exactly what Tonks was doing.  
>"Nymphadora Tonks. Listen to me. In no way, I REPEAT NO WAY, is this your fault. Actually it's my fault seeing as one; I TOLD you to go and two; I didn't give her what she wanted." Kai snapped.<p>

"But-"

"There's no 'buts' about it. Think, what would have happened if you stayed? She would have taken us both and then no one would have known where we were and we would be dead. So technically, before you go and start blaming yourself, you're actually the hero." Kai said.

Tonks gave up on arguring with her cousin, neither of them were gaining any ground on the subject.

"What's this?" Kai asked reffering to her bandaged arm. She didn't remember anything happening to it.

"You don't wanna know." Tonks said. Kai gave her shot her a 'tell-me-it-can't-be-that-bad' look. "Why don't you just look at it?"

Kai nodded and with the help of Tonks, she unwrapped her arm. Kai wanted to scream when she seen it.

FREAK was carved into her arm.

"They tried to heal it, but it was the same as the wound on your stomach. It's scarred." Tonks said in a hushed voice.

"Well, that goes to show you how much mommy dearest loves me." Kai shrugged, acting as if it didn't matter.

"You should get some rest." Tonks sighed. Kai agreed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Watch out for the-" Kai's voice called trying to warn her cousin of the troll legged ubrella stand, but she was too late. Nymphadora crashed to the ground, swearing under her breath. Sirius and Remus smiled as they went to help the girls.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he got into the hallway. Tonks was spralled out on the floor, with the umbrella stand pinning her to the ground.

"It's not funny." Tonks growled, her hair turning a slight green color in embarrasment. Remus picked up the umbrella stand. Tonks picked herself up and smiled. "Thanks."

Siruis turned is attention to Kai, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Like bloody hell I was going to stay in that place for more than a day Sirius. I don't like hospitals. I – we spent too much time there as a kid." Kai said referring to the many times Tonks had fallen and they had to make a trip to St. Mungo's.

"Well, I might have to just call them and tell them you've escaped. I'm sure that they didn't just let you leave." Sirius said.

"You're joking." Kai said in disbelief that he'd call them.

"Yes. I'm being _Sirius_." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Wow, that was terrible." Tonks said. They all laughed, until Remus noticed Kai's arm.

"Kai? What happened?" Remus asked.

Kai lifted her up her arm to reveal Bellatrix's 'gift'. "Motherly love. You know." Sirius growled and swore revenge.

"Don't sweat it. Next time I see that damn woman, I'm going to get her myself." Kai said suddenly serious.

"Let's just hope that it's not going to be too soon." Remus said, they all couldn't agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Astrid. Who I just lost yesterday. She died of cancer at the age of sixteen, she always did encourage my writing... So this one's for you. **

**Also: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do own Kai though. **

**And: If you haven't noticed, this is a completely AU. (Even though it does follow the basic story line)**

* * *

><p>Kai awoke to the smell of eggs, no doubt in her mind it was Molly's cooking. Kai smiled and stretched. She walked to her closet to choose her outfit for the day. Sirius had insisted that she move in with him after Bellatrix's attack. Kai picked out a black corset, with purple lace, and a pair of 'holey' skinny jeans.<p>

Kai ran a brush through her long black hair. Her bangs hung in her face. She brushed them to the side and smiled at her reflection.

"You look nice today. Don't forget your robes." Kai's mirror said.

"I won't they're downstairs." Kai replied before she left her room.

She had just walked past Tonks' room when she heard a shout from inside.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WEAR SOMETHING NORMAL?" a familiar voice yelled.

"Because I DON'T WANT TO BE NORMAL! IT'S NOT YOUR HAIR!" Tonks shouted back.

Kai smirked and continued walking. Everyday Tonks and her mirror had this same argument. Her mirror, unlike Kai's, had a distaste for the 'unusual'. Tonks had begged Kai to switch her mirrors multiple times, but Kai loved hearing Tonks fight with her mirror.

Kai had just reached the steps when she heard a playful growl from behind her. She turned to see a black dog with matted fur ready to pounce. Just as the dog pounced, Kai jumped.

She felt the usual tingle of her bones as they retracted to a smaller size. Her hands and feet turning into paws, sprouting hair all over, and her tail growing. When Kai landed, she was now a black house cat with purple eyes. She meowed at the dog as he crashed to the ground, where she had once been.

_That's not fair Cuz._ Sirius barked.

Kai's tail twitched in amusement. Sirius growled and jumped at Kai again. Kai jumped onto the railing.

_Missed me._ Kai meowed.

They continued to play, until Sirius had fallen down the stairs. Kai quickly trotted down the stairs, _have a nice fall?_

Sirius growled and stood up.

_Let's go. I'm hungry._ He said. Kai rolled her eyes and jumped on Sirius's back.

_Getty up pony. _Kai joked.

Sirius trotted into the kitchen.

"When'd you get a cat?" a bushy haired girl asked the dog.

Kai jumped off Sirius and morphed back into her human from. "I'm no cat honey. The name's Kai. I'm Tonks' cousin." Kai informed. Even if Kai hadn't told her of her relation to Tonks, her attitude gave it away.

"Hermione Granger. You're an animagus!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I can change into any feline though."

"Any?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Any." Kai confirmed.

Hermione was about to ask Kai a question when she heard a 'crash' followed by Tonks muttering.

"- day I'm gonna break that thing." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh. Wotcher Hermione. I see you've met Kai."

Hermione nodded, "Hello Tonks. Yes I have."

* * *

><p>Kai was sitting awkwardly in the armchair reading a book. She sat sideways with one leg hanging down and the other dangling over the arm of the chair. She was waiting for the others to arrive. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting concerning the Potter boy.<p>

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad Eye's voice screamed from beside her. It barely phased Kai. Unlike her cousin, Kai had gotten used to him sneaking up on her and Tonks. And her 'cat-like-reflexes' helped too.

"I know, you old coot." Kai said without taking her eyes off of her book.

"Watch it Girlie." Mad Eye muttered as he hobbled out of the room.

"DON'T CALL ME GIRLIE!" Kai screamed.

"You sound just like Nymphadora." Remus said as he entered the study.

"She'd kill you if you called her that. And I have a bone to pick with you." Kai used her wand to close the door, "Have a seat." She gestured to the empty love seat across from her. Remus did as he was told.

"Look-" He started, but Kai held up a hand and cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Listen to me Remus Lupin, my cousin loves you. She wouldn't just run out of the house, in the middle of the night, for anyone." Kai stated.

"I can't be with her though. I'm... I'm too old for her." He argued.

"I know people who marry people twenty years older than the other."

"I'm too poor." He continued.

"Money doesn't matter to her."

"I'm too dangerous."

This had caught Kai's attention, "Dude, seriously? We're in a war. EVERYTHING is dangerous. Her and I put our lives on the line almost every day with the line of work we're in, we're in The Order, she has a psychotic aunt who wants her dead, almost as much as she wants me. You can't be much more dangerous than any of that."

"You don't understand." Remus shook his head in frustration.

"Then make me understand. Why are you so 'dangerous'?" Kai was getting tried of his mysterious attitude.  
>"I'm a werewolf." Remus whispered.<p>

"I KNEW IT!" Kai exclaimed. "Oh sorry. But that's it? Remus, she's an Auror. She fights Death Eaters every day. You're only dangerous for one night of the month, and with wolfsbane you'll be fine, not that I'm saying she'll be in the same room as you. Do you have any more excuses?" Kai asked raising her eyebrow. Remus shook his head. "Good." Kai stood up and patted him on the back, "If you hurt my cousin again. I'll kill you. Got it?" Kai whispered.

Remus nodded and shivered at Kai's tone. He had no doubt in his mind that he would. Kai left Remus with his thoughts and went to find Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter(:**

* * *

><p>The meeting was about to start and there was no sign of Remus or Tonks. Kai walked into the hallway and she heard some whispering from inside a room. Being curious, she stopped and listened.<p>

"Tonks, listen... I'm sorry about the other night." Remus's voice said.

"It's fine..." Tonks lied.

"No. It's just, I don't want to hurt you Nymphadora. I have enemies, they'd do anything to get to me. I just want you to be safe. That's why I said we couldn't be together."

"But I'm an Auror Remus!"

"I know. That's why I wanted to know if you'd forgive me. I was wondering if I could-"

"LET'S GO FOLKS!" Sirius's voice interrupted.

_Damn you Sirius._ Kai, Remus, and Tonks thought.

"Yea, we better go. They're waiting for us." Remus said.

Kai sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She took a seat by Sirius, "You know, you choose the worst bloody times to interrupt. You know that right?" Kai growled.

"So you were listening to?" Sirius smiled.

"No I was walking by and heard them. There's a difference."

"Sure cousin."

Dumbledore appeared a moment later. The whole room became quiet. "We have a situation. Harry's being expelled." Dumbledore explained.

A few members gasped.  
>"What? Why?" Sirius demanded.<p>

"Well it seems that he was attacked my dementors, and defended himself with magic."

"Who was supposed to guard him?" McGonagall asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Mad Eye growled.

"He can kiss his sorry good for nothing ass goodbye when I get a hold of him." Sirius threatened.

"Mundungus isn't are maid priority now. We need a group of you to retrieve Harry and bring him back here for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said.

"We'll need a reason to be rid of those Dursleys." Arthur exclaimed. The table became quiet, everyone thinking. Eventually Tonks spoke,

"Well, muggles have contests all the time. Why don't we just say that they've won an all expense trip for them to London?" Tonks suggested.

"That could work. It could be for their garden. I've seen the way that bloody woman's constantly working on it." Kai said.

Everyone agreed. "Good job ladies. Since it was your idea Tonks, I'll leave you to it. Have a pleasant night." Dumbledore said before he disapparated.

The others soon followed, leaving Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kai alone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sirius growled in anger.

"Relax Cuz. Here's a picture of Dung. Take it, pin it to a dart board, and throw darts at it. It'll make you feel better." Kai said as she handed Sirius a picture of Mundungus's head. Sirius nodded then left the room.  
>"Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Kai said, wanting Remus and Tonks to finish their conversation from earlier.<p>

"Night Kai." Remus and Tonks called. Kai waited for the door to shut, before she listened.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Shh!" Kai hissed. Kai made a gesture and Molly instantly got it. She beamed at Kai and stood beside her to listen.

"Tonks-"

"Remus-" They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Tonks urged. She wanted to know if he was going to finish his sentence from earlier.

"I was wondering, maybe after we get Harry, if you'd like to go out to dinner with me?" Remus's voice was hopeful. Molly and Kai held their breath as the waited for Tonks' response.

"Of course Remus. I'd love to." Kai could tell that her cousin's hair was bubblegum pink, without even looking at her. Molly and Kai exchanged triumphant smiles.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Good night Nymphadora." Remus said.

"Good night Remus, and it's Tonks."

Kai shoved Molly into the closet room and shut the door. "What was that for?" Molly huffed.

"Tonks was leaving? She'd kill us if she knew we were listening." Kai explained.

"Oh. Good thinking Dear." Molly said. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too Molly. Me too." Kai agreed before she left for her room, making sure that neither Remus or Tonks seen her.

* * *

><p>"Let's go people! We don't have all night!" Moody barked. Dumbledore had assigned Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, Kai, Kingsley, and a few others to go get Harry.<p>

Tonks and Kai rolled their eyes at their old mentor. "I seen that!"

"Of course you did." Kai muttered as she mounted her broom. Tonks stuck her tongue out.

"Watch it Nymphadora." Moody growled. Tonks' hair shifted from it's usual bubblegum pink, to a red that would put the Weasley's hair to shame.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She emphasized every word.

"Let's go!" Mad Eye ordered, ignoring Tonks.

Within seconds, they were all heading to Private Drive.

It should have only taken them fifteen minutes to reach their destination, but due to Mad Eye's 'paranoia' it had taken them almost an hour to get there.

"Merlin Mad Eye, was it really nessicary for all those precautions?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"He wanted to do more, but I convinced him that that would be enough." Kai sighed, remembering Mad Eye's _original_ plans. Remus didn't reply as they entered the house.

They had made it to the hallway, when the silence was broken by a distinct sound of glass breaking.

"For Merlin's sake Tonks!" Mad Eye exclaimed. Kingsley, Remus, and Kai suppressed a smile, while the others shook their heads.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shh!" Mad Eye hissed.

"Oh come on you old coot, it's not like he doesn't know we're already here." Kai said, rather annoyed.

"Who's there?" A quiet voice asked.

"Lower your wand down boy, before you poke someone's eye out!" Mad Eye barked at a dark figure who stood in front of them.

"Why are we standing in the dark?" Tonks asked herself. "_Lumos._" The tip of her wand lit up, lighting up the whole room.

"Professor Moody?" A young boy asked, obviously Harry. He looked just like Kai had pictured him. Many of the members started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Not to sure about 'professor', never got around to teaching did I?"

"It's alright Harry." Remus said as he advanced forwards.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

Harry smiled and placed his wand in his back pocket.

"DON'T STICK YOUR WAND THERE BOY!" Mad Eye yelled, effectively scaring Harry and a few of the members. "I've known better wizards who've lost buttocks."

"You know someone who lost a buttock?" Kai raised an eyebrow in interest. Her mentor grumbled something along the lines of 'never mind', but she wasn't completely sure.

"So we're leaving?" Harry asked as he looked around at the adults.

"Yes. But first, let me introduce you to everyone here. You know Mad Eye. That's Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Deladus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones." Remus said pointing to each of them.

"This is Nymphadora-"

"_Don't call me Nymphadora._" Tonks hissed, her hair flaring red, before returning to it a violet color.

"Tonks, who chooses to go by 'Tonks'.

"Yea, well you would too if you're fool of a mother named you 'Nymphadora'." Kai chuckled at her cousin.

"And this is Kai Lestrange."

Harry froze as he looked at Kai.

"Hola Harry." Kai offered. Harry took a slight step backwards, away from Kai.

"Don't worry Harry, she's not who you think she is." Remus explained quickly.

Kai gave Harry a sad, yet understanding, smile. She knew that he would act like this, after all she was the spitting image of her mother, she'd be scared too if she were in his place.

"You just look so much like her."

"That's cause I'm her daughter." Kai flinched at the word.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said awkwardly.

"Me too."

"Let's get going shall we? I'll help you pack Harry!" Tonks offered, quickly changing the subject. Harry nodded as Remus and Tonks led him upstairs to get his things.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean anything by it." Mad Eye said quietly.

"Eh, I'm used to it anyway. That's why I live in the middle of nowhere." Kai shrugged. Mad Eye patted her on the back and waited for Remus, Tonks, and Harry.

They arrived a few minutes later. Harry was caring a cage, with a white owl in it; Tonks was levitating his trunk; and Remus was watching Tonks to make sure she didn't fall. Kai smiled at the newly formed couple.

Mad Eye walked outside, everyone followed. "Alright Potter. I want you to stay on Kai and Tonks' tails. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"And don't be surprised if someone gets killed." Mad Eye added.

"Always so optimistic, aren't you Mad Eye?" Kai asked.

Mad Eye grunted and mounted his broom. Kai shook her head and followed her mentor's actions. All of them heading back to Grimmuald Place.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws would make me happy. Just saying ;D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**There's not much I have to say today, this was written for the holiday. xD **

**By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (It's gotta be my favorite holiday) **

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Remus was trying to ignore Molly's and Sirius's bickering. They had been at it for almost an hour now. Molly was complaining about Sirius's drinking habits, again.<p>

"Remus! Be the voice of reason! Explain to him how he shouldn't keep it when there's children in this house!" Molly asked, her eyes begging for help.

Sirius fixed Remus with a glare, "No Moony, don't even start. They're only here for one more day anyway!" He snapped.

Remus was caught in the proverbial 'rock and a hard place'. There was a loud crash from inside the hallway. _Tonks._ He instantly thought.

"Um. Well I better to see if she's okay..." Remus said, quickly exiting the kitchen before either could stop him.

* * *

><p>Remus had just rounded the corner, when he seen Tonks. "Are you alright?" He asked automatically.<p>

"Yea? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

Remus couldn't help but notice how adorable her face looked when she was confused, "Wasn't that you that fell?"

"No? I thought something was happening, so I came down." Tonks replied.

"Well then. I wonder who it was." Remus pondered.

"Let's go see!" Tonks exclaimed, grabbing Remus' elbow and dragging him into the hallway.

Remus was shocked when he seen a woman's figure lying on the floor, who wasn't Tonks. The woman had her head resting on her arms, face down, and she was laying motionless on the floor. The black hair gave her away, he knew it was Kai.

"Is she alright?" Remus asked quickly.

Tonks checked the clock then grinned, "She's fine. Watch." Tonks quietly stalked over to Kai, squatted beside her and took out her wand. She began poking her beloved cousin in the side gently with her wand.

"Nopit." Kai muffled voice muttered.

"Nope. Get up. If you don't, you're gonna be the next place mat." Tonks said.

"I dont wanna." Kai complained.

"Well then, I'll leave you here and let you get stepped on by Mad Eye." Tonks smirked when her cousin picked up her head.

"Fine." She groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. She rocked back and forth for a minute before she steadied herself. "I'm going to bed. Night." Kai said.

Kai started walking, and ran into the wall. "Damn it!" She yelled as she rubbed her forehead. Tonks giggled and Kai shot her a look.

"Here Kai, I'll help you." Tonks offered.

Kai snorted but didn't protest. When both Kai and Tonks disappeared upstairs, Remus walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tonks entered the kitchen a few minutes later, "You know, I never thought Kai to be clumsy." Remus said as Tonks sat beside him.<p>

"She's not. She's only clumsy when she's dead tired. The Ministry has her going on wild goose hunts and she's taken over three shifts in the past two days. She's only gotten about an hour of sleep this week." Tonks explained, as she took Remus' hand in hers.

"Wait, you don't go on the missions with her?" Molly asked.

"No. They like to save me for 'back up'. I'll be the first to admit, Kai's one of the best Aurors there ever was. I reckon she'd beat out old Mad Eye. They like sending her because she gets the job done quick and painless, if possible. She's tried getting me to come, but Scrimgeour says that he'd rather have her do it alone, 'She'll get it done quicker' or 'She's capable of doing it herself' he'd say. He's such a git." Tonks sighed and leaned on Remus's arm.

"That poor dear. She's going to overwork herself." Molly's concerned voice said.

"I know Molly. She keeps arguing with us that she's coming tomorrow."

"Why don't you just talk to Moody? He'll set her strait." Sirius offered as he took yet another gulp of the firewhiskey.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Molly agreed. Sirius resisted the urge to say 'See, I'm not a complete bloke like you think I am' but just smiled sweetly instead.

"It won't work. He tried that today. I've never seen anyone yell at Mad Eye, other than me, but she did. And she's bound determined to go."

"I have an idea." Remus announced.

* * *

><p>When Kai woke, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was in the house. She checked her clock, it flashed 3:23. Kai mentally kicked herself. She knew that Mad Eye had left already. In fact, they should be returning soon. She simply walked out of her room, and walked downstairs.<p>

"Well it's about damn time you get your ass up." Sirius barked as he patted Kai on the back. Kai raised her middle finger and muttered under her breath.

"Well now. That's not very lady like. But then again, you never were." A voice called. Kai spun around. Standing in the doorway was none other than her best friend, Charlie Weasley.

"CHARLIE!" Kai yelled as she launched herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around.  
>"Hey Kai! It's great to see you again. By the way, nice outfit." Charlie smirked.<p>

Kai looked down at her clothes. She realized that she hadn't changed. She was wearing a black tee shirt with red, white, and black plaid pajama bottoms.

"Thanks!" Kai said, not phased by Charlie's taunting.

"So how long have you been here?" Kai questioned.

"Well, I got here about seven. I wanted to see Ron and the gang before they left."

"Woah woah woah. Let me get this strait, you've been here since SEVEN, and it's almost FOUR and you didn't bother to come and wake me up?" Kai put her hands on her hips.

"I was going to, trust me. But Mom said that if I did, she'd kill me." Charlie explained. Kai rolled her eyes, "I don't see why she would."

"Because you were dead tired dear. That's why we put a silencing charm around your room so the kids didn't wake you when they left." Molly said as she entered the kitchen. Kai would argue with Mad Eye when he got back. "Now what would you like to eat?"

Kai laughed. Molly was the unknown solution to world hunger, "It doesn't matter. Whatever." Kai said. She knew better than to tell her she wasn't hungry, because if she did she'd get lectured for over an hour about how important it was to eat.

"Have a seat dear, I'll whip something up. You too Charlie."

Charlie sat beside Kai and they started catching up on everything the other had missed while they were apart.

Kai was still reminiscing with Charlie when Mad Eye and the others returned.

"Afternoon." Mad Eye said. Charlie replied but Kai acted as if she hadn't heard him.

"I said 'afternoon'." Mad Eye stated at Kai, annoyed that she didn't answer.

"I heard you, and I'm not talking to you. You left me. I could have helped Mad Eye." Kai snapped.

"Like hell. You couldn't even stand on your own to feet girlie." Moody growled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Girlie." Kai hissed.

"Well stop acting like one then!" Mad Eye shouted.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Kai's voice matched Moody's.

"Hey now! How about we just take a breath, no need to kill each other before dinner." Charlie intervened, only to receive death glares from both Mad Eye and Kai. He shrunk down in his chair, Remus and Tonks stayed silent as well.

"You wouldn't have been any help." Moody barked.

"I would have been fine!" Kai protested.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN STAY AWAKE AT WORK!" Mad Eye stood quickly causing his chair to fall to the ground.

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE BY THE TIME WE LEFT!" Kai screamed as she stood and slammed her fists on the table.

The room was dead silent. Mad Eye and Kai were both breathing heavy and glaring at each other.

"You needed your rest lass. If you don't, you'll get hurt. You know that. You can't be vigilant if you're dead tried." Mad Eye stated as he lifted his chair and sat back down.

Kai took her seat, "I know. But what if something went wrong? What if you were attacked and you couldn't handle it. Being dead tried wouldn't stop me from being able to help you, you old coot. You need to realize that. I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing. Loosing a little sleep is better than having you die on me."

"I can take care of myself." Mad Eye growled.

"Uh-hun. Sure you can. Just, drop it. It's all over with now anyway." Kai said, not wanting to argue anymore. Mad Eye agreed and left a few minutes later, to go message Dumbledore.

"Only you would talk to Moody like that." Remus chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Yea well he needs it sometimes. He treats me like a kid." Kai huffed.

"I've NEVER seen anyone talk to Mad Eye like that." Charlie whispered in amazement.

"Yea well get used to it. Between me and her," Kai pointed to Tonks, "It's a daily thing around here."

"Wow."

"You could do it too if you wanted to." Tonks teased.

Charlie's face went pale, "I'd prefer to live thank you."

"Bah, he's not that scary." Kai stated.

"Yes he is." Both Remus and Charlie said at the same time. Kai and Tonks burst into laughter.

"You two are just chickens." Tonks laughed.

"When it comes to him, yes I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update all week! Report cards came in and well... let's just say that I'm not gonna major in Psycology ;D**

**This chapter's kinda sad... but I think it's good. It's loosely based off of the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. **

* * *

><p>Kai and Nymphadora were sitting in Kai's room at Grimmuald Place.<p>

"So dearest cousin. It's my turn to question about _your_ love life, what's up with you and Charlie?" Tonks questioned her cousin as she flopped down in her queen sized bed.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me. _Pleeeaseee._" Tonks whined.

Kai sighed, "Alright, but only on two conditions. One," Kai held up her index finger, "You can't do anything to me OR Charlie. That includes trying to get us together. Two," She raised her middle finger, "You can't say a word about it. Got it?" Tonks nodded."Okay. I may still have a crush on him."

"I KNEW IT!" Tonks exclaimed as she jumped up and stood on the bed.

"SHHH!" Kai hissed.

Ever since Kai had meet Charlie, she fancied him. He was charming, smart, and funny. He didn't care that she was the daughter of a psychopathic maniac, or a slytherin for that matter. When she was with him, they always had fun together and nothing was ever awkward, Kai never said anything to him, though. She was always afraid that he didn't share her feeling and she'd loose him as a friend, so she kept her feelings to herself.

"Sorry." Tonks apologized. "What if I found out if he liked you too?"

"No. You promised that you'd stay out of it, remember?"

Tonks sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine."

"Besides it might ruin our-"

Kai was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Where's my favorite ladies at?"

"We're in Kai's room Charlie!" Tonks yelled as she winked at her cousin. Kai rolled her eyes.

"There you two are. Do you wanna go out and get some lunch, ladies?" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you're gonna do that, then no." Charlie stuck his tongue out at Kai.

"If I don't?"

"Then we'd be happy to go." Tonks smiled and jumped off the bed, almost falling in the process. Kai laughed and walked over to her two best friends.

"Excellent." Charlie offered each of the girls a hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kai said in a 'royal' voice as she intertwined her hand with his, Tonks did the same.

* * *

><p>They returned an hour later, Charlie and Tonks were laughing but Kai wasn't.<p>

"I can't believe he did that to me! He's lucky I didn't punch him." Kai screeched.

"I thought you would actually." Tonks added.

"What happened?" A confused Remus asked. Sirius was beside him wearing an equally confused look.

"Some guy bumped into her, offered her his number, then called her babe." Nymphadora explained as she sat by Remus, and took his hand in hers.

"It's not funny." Kai growled at the now laughing Sirius.

"Aw come on. Relax 'babe'." Kai shot Charlie a glare but before she could reply, Mad Eye and Kingsly came running into the kitchen.  
>"We have to go NOW." Mad Eye barked.<p>

"What's going on?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Harry and the kids are at the Ministry. He's in the Department of Mysteries, he's there with Malfoy and the other Death Eaters." Kingsly explained.

"Oh no." Kai breathed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Sirius yelled. All eyes turned to him.

"No. You're absolutely not coming." Kai and Remus snapped.

"Let him. The more the merrier, we'll need the help anyway." Mad Eye said.

"Okay I have a problem, I've never been to the Department of Mysteries, how will I apparate there?" Charlie's worried voice asked. He certainly wasn't going to stay behind while they went to fight. Especially if Ron was there.

"Simple, you'll side apparate with me. Let's go."

Kai grabbed Charlie's arm and disapparated out of Grimmuald and into the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Remus pointed out.<p>

"They're all held at wand point, what are we going to do?"

Sirius and Kai exchanged looks then smiled, "Follow our lead." They said.

They disapparated and re-appeared in front of Malfoy and another death eater. "Get away from my godson." Sirius said before he punched Malfoy in the nose.

The battle began. Kai's top priority was getting the kids to safety. "Gin! Hermione!" Kai called to the girls. They ran over to her.

"Okay go hide now!" Kai ordered before she ran to help a struggling girl with long blond hair.  
>"<em>Avada<em>-"

"_Stupefy_."

The stunned Death Eater fell to the floor. "Go find the others." Kai growled as she deflected a spell that came her way.

Out of the corner of her eye, she seen a flash of red, then pink. Kai turned to see Tonks falling. Before Kai could do anything, she was knocked into the wall with a spell. Kai struggled to get regain the breath she lost.

"Ah! My dearest daughter! I've taken care of your cousin, now I'll take care of you." Bellatrix sneered.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Kai closed her eyes and waited, as the green mist came flying towards her.

"Kai!"

Kai opened here eyes. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion, Charlie running towards Kai, him jumping in front of her, and then the green mist hitting him in the chest.

"NO!" Kai screamed as Charlie fell to the floor.

Charlie was shaking violently, "Here, take this." he whispered as he handed her a tan envelope.

"No, Charlie you stay with me! Don't die on me Charlie. Don't die. I love you. Please don't die." Kai pleaded as Charlie's body stilled. Tears streamed down her face, she hadn't noticed that the Death Eaters were falling back.

"CHARLIE!" Kai screamed. She collapsed and sobbed on his unmoving chest.

* * *

><p>"Lass, come on. You've gotta get up. They're here to take his body." Mad Eye said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai hadn't left Charlie since he was killed.<p>

When Kai stood up, she felt numb and hollow. Mad Eye side apparated her to her house and walked her inside. He lead her over to a large maroon couch.

"Who's all hurt?" Kai's voice was hoarse.

"The majority had a couple of nasty cuts and bruises. Nothing a potion can't fix." Mad Eye said as he sat beside her.

"What about Nymphadora? I seen her fall..." Kai whispered. She had already lost Charlie, if she lost her cousin, she'd go insane, literally.

"She's in St. Mungo's right now. Bellatrix hit her with a curse and she fell. She'll be fine though. She's tough."

Kai nodded.

"Well, I've got to report to Dumbledore, I'll come back later to check on ya later. Get some rest Lass, everything'll be alright." Mad Eye said before he disapparated.

"NOTHING'S ALRIGHT YOU OLD BASTARD!" Kai stood and screamed at the spot where Mad Eye stood.  
>Kai fell the ground and cried herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, she woke up. She had a pounding headache and her face was puffy. Kai sat up and looked around her house. She vaguely remembered Mad Eye bringing her here, but why? Kai threw herself on the couch and tried to remember. She heard something fall out of her pocket and onto the floor with a 'clang'.<p>

Kai looked at the envelope, the previous night's events flooding back. The tears started falling again. Kai picked up the envelope and turned it over. Her name was written in Charlie's handwriting. Carefully she opened it. Kai pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

Dear Kai:

I know that this is one of the most pathetic ways to do this, but I don't know how to do it any other way. And I'm afraid to ask you this in real life. So, here it goes.

Kai, you're the most beautiful woman and the world. You're funny, strong, and loving. I just wanted to tell you how I really feel. It's alright if you don't share my feelings, but I think you need to know.

Kai Isabel Lestrange, ever since I met you; I fell in love with you. You always made me happy on my darkest days. I love you.

Yours forever,

Charlie Weasley.

P.S. Don't hate me!

Kai looked to the envelope, inside was a bracelet. Kai took it out and examined it. It was a simple golden and silver band. Inside was scripted,

_Amo te et semper futurum. Numquam obliviscaris._

Kai smiled as she placed the bracelet on her left wrist and made a vow (not only to herself but to Charlie) that she would end Bellatrix's life. Even if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it was sad.<strong>

**For those who don't know; 'Amo te et semper futurum. Numquam obliviscaris.' is Latin for 'I love you and always will. Never forget it' (even though every time I put it through Google it changes the meaning)**

**Reviews are good(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here's chapter 8. thank you for the reviews by the way. :DD**

* * *

><p>"KAI!" Tonks exclaimed as she entered The Burrow. "I missed you!"<p>

After Charlie's funeral, Molly had asked Kai to go to Romania to take care of Charlie's 'pets'.

**~Flashback~**

_Kai stepped into The Burrow, Molly had invited her over after the funeral. The atmosphere wasn't it's usual up-beat and happy; it was depressing and silent. It reminded her of Grimmuald Place. But then again, why wouldn't it? The Weasleys had just lost a son and brother. _

"_Kai dear," a voice said from behind Kai. She turned around to see Molly standing with a sad smile on her face. Kai tried to return it, but failed. _

"_I'm sorry for you loss Molly." Kai offered, not wanting to get into the subject. _

"_It's alright dear, you lost him too. But let's get to the point, Kai I was wondering if you could go to Romania and do something about the dragons. I'd go, but I have the kids and I'm afraid that Arthur has work..." Kai held up a hand, "It's fine Molly. I'll do it."_

"_Great. Thanks so much dear." _

_A silence overcame them for a few moments. Kai knew that Molly was itching to ask her, when suddenly, "He loved you, you know?" _

"_Yea, I know... I just wish that he would have told me sooner. Or at least I had the guts to tell him..." a lump formed in Kai's throat and tears blurred her vision. Molly pulled her into a loving embrace and Kai returned it. _

"_It's alright dear." Molly cooed as she patted Kai's back. _

_When Kai stopped crying, she thanked Molly once again, and left for Romania. _

**~End Flashback~**

"I missed you too." Kai smiled.

"Hey, it's Kai!" Ginny squealed as she and Hermione entered the kitchen. Ginny ran to give Kai a hug but Kai's eyes widened and she stuck her arm out, "DON'T!" Kai cried.

Ginny skidded to a stop, just something appeared on the edge of Kai's arm.

The little creature hissed warningly. It was about the size of half of Kai's arm. It was a small Norwegian Ridgeback. It hissed again and Ginny backed away slowly.

"Easy Char. She's a friend." Kai said as she patted the dragon's head. Char looked from Kai to Ginny, then back to Kai. He let out a content hiss and changed.

He was the same length. His scales turned from rough brown to smooth light blue, his wings were bat like, and his eyes changed to a bright red color.

"What is that?" Tonks cried out.

"I've never heard or seen anything like it." Hermione said amazed by the dragon.

"It's not an 'it'. His name's Char, and he's a dragon. When I went to Romania, there was a man who worked with Charlie. Charlie had discovered this little guy," Kai rubbed the skin under Char's neck. "He's completely loyal and protective, as you can tell. Once he meets you though, you'll be fine. Oh and did I mention that he can also change into any dragon?"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed in amazement.

"Yea, well Charlie had left him to me actually, and I wasn't going to just leave him there. And before you ask; yes he's house trained. Char, these are our friends. Okay?" Kai said to the dragon. The dragon looked at each of the occupants in the kitchen then nodded his head.

"He understands you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. He's a smart little bugger." Kai said. Char huffed and crawled up Kai's arm. He rolled into a ball on Kai's shoulder and watched the women.

"He's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure." Kai nodded.

Ginny slowly walked over to Kai and reached out. Molly held her breath and the other women watched with interest. Char looked at Kai, who nodded. Char jumped from Kai's shoulder onto Ginny's arm.

"Aww!" Ginny squealed with delight. She pet the dragon on his head and rocked him back and forth. Ginny took him over to Hermione, who reacted the same. Molly watched the dragon uneasily, as if waiting for him to attack at any moment.

"Don't worry Moll, he'll be fine. He's tame." Kai assured her. Molly nodded but didn't relax completely.

"So how was Romania?" Tonks asked.

"Good. I'm paying a professional, his name's John, to take care of the dragons. He's a really good guy. He'll contact me if anything goes wrong." Kai explained.

"Kai, you don't have to pay someone, we could have..." Molly started.

"It's fine Molly, really." Kai didn't mind paying for John to take care of the dragons at all. It made her feel useful.

"Well..."

"Don't. Worry. About. it. Honestly, it's fine." Kai persisted. Molly sighed but agreed.

"Hey Kai, I do you think that we should go show Char to the guys? This way, he'll be used to them. We don't want anything to happen..." Tonks suggested.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. Char!" Kai called. The little dragon's head lifted instantly and he flew to Kai. "We're going to meet the others." Kai said as if she were talking to a human. The dragon landed on Kai's shoulder and waited.

Tonks thanked Molly for lunch and both women said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>They apparated to Grimmuald Place soon after. The boys were all here, Tonks explained. They were apparently having 'boy time'.<p>

Kai opened the doors to Grimmuald Place to be greeted by Remus, "Ladies." He smiled.

"Remus. I need you to tell everyone to meet me in the kitchen, and make sure to tell them NOT to touch me. Okay?" Kai said. Remus nodded and looked at Tonks with a confused look.

"Just do it." She laughed. Remus shrugged and went to gather the boys.

Kai and Tonks walked into the kitchen and waited. "Alright Char, these guys are my friends alright? Even if they scream and yell at me; they won't hurt me." Char nodded.

Remus entered a few minutes later, followed by Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, and Mad Eye.

"Kai!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey cousin. I want all of you to listen, do you see this lovely little creature here? This is Char. He's a shape-shifting dragon. Char, this are all my friends. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Mad Eye." Kai introduced. The dragon's eyes narrowed as he looked from each of the men.

"Wait, did you say he was a shape-shifting dragon?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Kai spent the next half an hour explaining what had happened while she was in Romania.

"That's great Kai, at least you won't be alone now!" Sirius joked with his cousin.

"He's so cool." Ron and Harry gushed.

"I just wanted him to meet all of you, who come in the vicinity of me. So now, you are officially the only ones who can touched me, minus the girls, and not get your hands eaten off or get barbequed." Kai laughed.

"Well that's good." The everyone separated afterwords, leaving Mad Eye and Kai alone.

"How're you holding up Lass?" Mad Eye asked.

"Fine. Char helps too." Kai said as she patted Char's head.

"That's good. Keep it up lass. And don't forget, constant vigilance." Mad Eye warned before he limped out of the room.

Kai smiled and apparated back to her house.

"Well Char, this is our house. You have all the forest around to do whatever you please, the sky's yours too. Just don't destroy the house, it's magic." Kai told the dragon as she looked at the house.

The house was an old mansion. It was two stories made out of black wood. It had a certain quality that made most people stay away from it, but not Kai. She fell in love with the house from the moment she laid her eyes on it.

Kai's words were true when she said that the house was 'magic'. The house was not only built with magic, but the original owners used spells on the house when it was finished. Only certain people can apparate to Kai's house; those with her permission. It also provides as many rooms as needed when company's over. She could have each of the Weasleys stay, and they'd each have a room; then the next day if Tonks stayed, it'd only have one extra bedroom.

Kai entered the house and walked into her room, "and this is my room, which I'm guessing you'll use too."

Char jumped from Kai's shoulder onto her king sized bed and curled up onto a pillow and fell asleep. Kai laughed at the dragon and changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a really short chapter I know, but the reason behind it is that regretfully; we've come to the end of our adventure in Order of The Phoenix. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it. I _ might_ create a sequel, but for now; this is it. **

**I know, originally I was going to make Kai's journey from The Order to Deathly Hallows; but I have a lot of work to do for the upcoming English Festival. I have books to read and papers to fill out, not to mention that my teachers are packing the homework on.(I can't wait! The festival's gonna be A.W.E.S.O.M.E)**

**As always: Review(: **

* * *

><p>Kai rolled over to see Char's blue face, "Morning Char."<p>

"KAI LESTRAGNE! Get your ass out here now!" Mad Eye barked at her door.

"GO AWAY!" Kai screamed from her room, Char jumped up in the bed and stared menacingly at the door. "Easy Char, it's just Mad Eye." Kai chuckled at her dragon's protectiveness.

Kai stood and stretched, knowing full well that Mad Eye wasn't going to leave her alone until she got up. Char landed on her shoulder and she walked to the door.

"What do you want Mad Eye?" Kai asked as she leaned against the doorway.

"Just to tell you that first off, Potter's back home and secondly; your dearest cousin needs a place to stay." Mad Eye informed the Auror.

"Which one?" Kai asked as she raised and eyebrow in interest.

"Sirius."

"What about Grimmuald?"

"It was attacked. Luckily Tonks had taken 'Snuffles' out for a walk that day. But he's out of a place to stay. I really don't think that you want him going back there, and this is one of the most safest places I know. Oh and we'll have the order meetings at the Burrow from now on."

Kai rolled her eyes at Mad Eye. He always got strait to the point, "Fine. But YOU bring him here. Nobody else."

"I know Lestrange." Mad Eye growled as he disapparated.

Kai sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hey cousin! Nice place you got here." Sirius had strolled right into her house a few minutes ago.<p>

Char hissed at Sirius, "Down boy."

"Don't call him that." Kai snapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Kai's reaction.

"What's wrong cousin?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Nothing."

Sirius sighed, of course he wouldn't get that answer. Kai had never been excited about sharing her feelings or thoughts with people. The closet one to her was Tonks, but he was almost sure that even Tonks did not know all Kai's secrets.

"Your room's down the hall; first door on the left. You have all this land, there's a lake in the back if you want to go swimming. Rule one: don't touch my room, it's off limits to _everyone._ Rule two: my library is filled with hundreds of books, all I ask is that you put them back _exactly _where you got it. Rule three: if you wreck my house, you're dead. I will let Char roast you then eat you. Got it?"

Sirius nodded then scampered off to his new room to get settled. Kai retreated back into her room. She loved her cousin, but she did not know if she was going to be able to live with him. As long as he stayed out of her way, she could _deal_ with it. It wasn't going to be permanent, right?

Kai flopped down into her bed, Char landing beside her.

"I really miss him Char." Kai confessed. Char crawled over and curled into a ball between her shoulder and the crook of her neck, then laid his tiny head on her cheek in attempt to give her some comfort.

Kai stroked the dragon's head to show her appreciation, "You know, if he was a dragon; he'd probably be like you. That's why I named you Char, ya know? Cause you remind me so much of Charlie."

The dragon let out a small squeak, causing Kai to laugh. "Yes I named you after him. But he was a great man and someone I loved dearly. Just like you. Only, you're a dragon not a man. But I still love you anyway..." Kai's sentence slurred as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
